Liszt, Franz von
Franz von Liszt Franz Ritter von Liszt (2 de março de 1851 em Viena - 21 de junho de 1919, em Berlim) foi um jurista alemão, criminologista e direito internacional reformador. Como jurista, ele era um defensor da moderna escola sociológica e histórica da lei. De 1898 até 1917, foi professor de Direito Penal e Direito Internacional na Universidade de Berlim e foi também membro do Partido Popular progressivos na Câmara prussiana dos Deputados e do Reichstag. O pai de Franz von Liszt foi Eduard Ritter von Liszt, um advogado que havia completado uma brilhante carreira do serviço público como o chefe do Gabinete do Procurador-Geral austríaco recém-criado. O virtuoso do piano e compositor Franz Liszt era prima de Franz von Liszt e também atuou como seu padrinho. O título de nobreza austríaca Ritter foi premiado com o compositor Franz Liszt em 1859 pelo imperador Francisco José I. O compositor precisava do título para se casar com a Princesa de Sayn-Wittgenstein sem ela perder seus privilégios, por isso ele solicitou a nobilitation que foi admitido pela imperador, em reconhecimento dos seus serviços para a Áustria. Após o casamento não deu certo, o compositor transferiu o título para seu tio Eduard, o pai do assunto deste artigo, em 1867, quando ele recebeu as ordens menores da Igreja Católica. 1 O compositor, na verdade, nunca usou o título em público . Liszt estudou Direito em 1869, em Viena, tendo entre seus professores Rudolf von Ihering, que o influenciaram, fundamentalmente, no seu ponto de vista da lei e cujos pontos de vista, mais tarde, transferido para o direito penal. Em 1874, Liszt, tendo ganho uma licenciatura em Direito e um Ph.D., rapidamente buscou uma carreira docente universitária, que o levou em 1876 para Graz, Marburg (de 1882), Hall (de 1889) e, finalmente, em 1898, no auge de sua carreira, a maior faculdade de direito do Império, em Berlim, onde ele ensinou direito penal, direito internacional e jurisprudência. Em seus 20 anos lá, ele dedicou-se quase exclusivamente ao direito penal. Em 1882, enquanto em Marburg, ele segurou seu primeiro seminário sobre criminologia e continuou a trabalhar na construção da revista científica que cobre todo o campo da justiça criminal. Ele também fundou o chamado "Marburg Escola" do direito penal, afirmando que o crime deve ser essencialmente encarado como um fenômeno social. Além do aspecto científico do direito, políticas públicas prático também recorreu a ele. Ele era ativo em Berlim início em cerca de 1900 no Partido Popular Progressista e foi membro do Conselho Municipal de Charlottenburg até 1908, quando foi eleito para a Câmara dos Deputados da Prússia. Em 1912, ele foi eleito para o Reichstag alemão. No entanto, ele manteve-se politicamente sim uma backbencher, e sempre manteve uma pedra no sapato da burocracia governamental. Como um forasteiro liberal com coragem, ele estava sentado nos bancos transversais, de modo que nem na sociedade estabelecida da Prússia nem no império estava lá muito apoio para suas posições. Liszt morreu em 21 de junho de 1919, após uma longa doença, e foi socorrido por sua esposa, Rudolfine, e duas filhas, ambos permaneceram solteiras. Este ramo da família Liszt desde então se tornou extinto. Peças de extensa biblioteca de Liszt estão alojados no Instituto Library of Humboldt University of Berlin Liszt. Seu livro de direito penal, que foi publicado pela primeira vez em 1881 com o título Das deutsche Reichsstrafrecht (Imperial Direito Penal alemão), rebatizado Lehrbuch des deutschen Strafrechts (Textbook of German Direito Penal) a partir da segunda edição, finalmente chegou a 26 edições por 1932. Apresentou uma abordagem sistemática à doutrina jurídica baseada em idéias liberais e da Rechtsstaat. Um estudo de sua influência e impacto sobre o direito penal deve começar com o "Programa de Marburg", em homenagem a seu discurso de posse, em 1882, sua teoria do direito penal, que não foi baseado em retribuição, mas abriu caminho para novos objectivos da lei penal, em determinados objetivos de prevenção, conforme descrito no Der Zweckgedanke im Strafrecht (The Idea of Purpose em Direito Penal) de 1882. O conceito de punição e do direito penal com base nos métodos e idéias do positivismo foi dirigida contra as justificações metafísicas da retribuição. Liszt queria superar as teorias prevalecentes de punição por Immanuel Kant e Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel. Ele tentou explicar o crime, investigando as causas do comportamento do ofensor. Sua teoria da punição foi regido pela idéia de finalidade, ou seja, a punição não foi por castigo (Karl Binding), mas servido a finalidade de prevenção especial orientada para objectivos; por esta razão Liszt é dito ser o pai da teoria da punição preventiva especial, onde a punição serve o propósito de dissuasão, reabilitação e protecção social ("Programa de Marburg"). Assim, suas exigências foram: melhoria das condições sociais existentes e medidas penais especificamente destinados à reabilitação do infrator. Com isto em mente, ele defendeu a diferenciação de prevenção especial com base em tipos de agressor: "delinquentes ocasionais" deve receber uma pena suspensa como uma lição; "infratores reformável" devem receber penas privativas de liberdade alongados, de ser acompanhada de medidas de reabilitação; e "infractores não reformável" deve ser dado muito longas penas de prisão para proteger a sociedade. Em 1889, ele co-fundou a Internacional Criminal Law Association (alemão: Internationale Kriminalistische Vereinigung). Suas idéias foram refletidas nas reformas penais do século 20: a abolição das penas de prisão de curta duração; penas suspensas em liberdade condicional; medidas para a reabilitação e protecção social, a reabilitação de delinquentes, e medidas especiais para jovens delinquentes. Como parte de suas palestras sobre direito penal e provas, Liszt encenado um experimento na Universidade de Berlim, em 1902. Em uma sala de aula, dois alunos começaram a ter um argumento com raiva, até que um sacou uma arma. Como os estudantes em pânico ao redor deles se afastou, um professor tentou intervir - e um tiro foi disparado. O professor desabou no chão. As testemunhas, sem saber que todos os três eram atores seguindo um roteiro, foram então levados para fora e questionado sobre o que tinham visto e ouvido. Eles foram incentivados a dar o máximo de detalhes possível. Todo mundo entendeu errado. Eles colocaram longos monólogos na boca dos espectadores que não tinha dito nada; eles "ouvido" a linha como sendo cerca de uma dúzia de diferentes temas imaginários, de namoradas para dívidas a exames; eles viram sangue por toda parte, quando não havia nenhuma. A maioria das pessoas tem a maioria dos seus "fatos" errado, e até mesmo o melhor testemunho oferecido uma imagem que foi de 25 por cento de ficção. O mais certo a testemunha, mais eles estavam errados. 2 Disputa de escolas de pensamento sobre a punição editar Liszt cedo e muitas vezes defendida criminologia como um suplemento para o direito penal em um sistema de um abrangente "ciência jurídica penal." Direito penal alemão testemunhou intensas batalhas opondo conseqüencialistas contra deontologists, aqueles que propôs punição ne peccetur contra aqueles que preferiu punir quia peccatum est. O mais feroz e mais prolongado, período dessa disputa ainda tinha o seu próprio nome, o "Clash of the Schools" (Schulenstreit), cujos principais protagonistas foram Liszt para a "escola progressiva", e Karl Binding, o criador da "teoria da norma" no direito penal alemão, para a "escola clássica." A ligação foi grande adversário de Liszt, e muitos dos pontos de vista centrais de Liszt foram formadas em resposta, ou, pelo menos, em contraposição, a da vinculação. Para caracterizar a disputa entre Liszt e encadernação (e seus associados e sucessores) como uma entre consequencialismo e retributivismis enganosas. É importante ter em mente que tanto Liszt e de ligação foram minuciosas positivistas legais. Encadernação argumentou que a punição foi justificada, e só se justifica, como a resposta do Estado a uma violação de uma norma do Estado. A essência do crime foi, assim, a violação de uma norma do direito positivo, ao invés da prática de um ato ilícito. O direito penal não era tanto uma exigência da justiça, ou como Kant teria ele, um "imperativo categórico", como uma ferramenta do Estado para a execução da autoridade do Estado que o Estado pode ou não pode optar por contratar. Liszt acusado de encadernação e de seus companheiros de classicistas defendendo punição inútil. (Isso não é muito justo, como acabamos de ver, uma vez que Encadernação punição pensamento serviu o propósito de manter a autoridade do Estado.) Liszt insistiu que a punição, para ser legítimo em um estado iluminado moderno, tinha que servir para alguma coisa. Punição nunca poderia ser um fim em si mesmo. Mais especificamente, Liszt argumentou que a punição deve (e faz) procuram proteger bens jurídicos. 3 Estes bens jurídicos, na visão de Liszt, incluído, em termos gerais, "as condições de vida" de uma determinada comunidade para que os crimes foram todos "aqueles age para que este povo neste momento percebe como distúrbios de suas condições de vida ". Punição serviu o seu propósito através da reabilitação (educação), a dissuasão, ou incapacidade, dependendo do tipo de agressor. O reincidente, por exemplo, teria em sua terceira condenação por infracção motivados por "os impulsos humanos mais fortes e mais básicos" (incluindo furto, roubo, incêndio criminoso e estupro, mas também danificar propriedade) ser condenado a uma pena de prisão indeterminada, para ser servido em um estado de "trabalhos forçados", com o uso de castigo corporal para impor a disciplina prisão. Verdadeiramente criminosos incorrigíveis viesse a ser preso para a vida, porque "nós não desejamos para decapitar ou pendurar e não pode deportar" deles. De acordo com a sua abordagem amplamente treatmentist, Liszt e seus colegas progressistas pediu reformas legislativas mais ou menos radicais. O pesado, e legalista, construção da doutrina do direito penal deveria ser substituída por um sistema mais flexível, moderno, científico ("progressista") para o diagnóstico adequado e classificação, de delinquentes, que foi fundamental para a prescrição da qualidade de correção e quantidade de tratamento peno-correcional. Ironicamente estas propostas de reforma não vir a ser concretizadas até depois que os nazistas tomaram o poder em 1933. Uma das primeiras reformas penais dos nazistas foi a Lei Contra Reincidentes perigosas e medidas relativas à protecção e reabilitação, de Novembro de 1933, 4, que estabeleceu o "duas pistas "sistema de sanções que se mantém em vigor hoje. Desde então, dois tipos gerais de sanção já estão disponíveis: penas e das medidas. Somente punições "propriamente ditos" estão sujeitas a restrições de proporcionalidade entre culpabilidade e sanção. "Medidas" em vez estão relacionados com a culpabilidade e são determinadas exclusivamente pelo diagnóstico peno-correcional do infractor. Então, se ele necessita de tratamento de reabilitação, ele pode ser enviado para uma clínica de reabilitação de drogas; se ele requer tratamento incapacitative, ele poderia ser preso indefinidamente. Liberto dos constrangimentos da proporcionalidade entre delito e sanção, "medidas" são servidos de forma independente e se for caso disso consecutivamente para o que quer que "punições" são impostas. Amplamente esquecido por causa da obra de Liszt na área do direito penal é o fato de que entre 1898 e 1919, foram publicados onze edições de seu livro sobre direito internacional. Ele contribuiu mais para a disseminação do conhecimento nesta área do direito que qualquer autor internacional livro lei publicado anteriormente. de fontes? Ele realizou uma extensa esforço para compreender todas as leis internacionais existentes e fazer sugestões para a comunidade internacional, sobre temas como guerra naval, direito dos cidadãos aos direitos humanos fundamentais e de direito internacional extradição. Liszt argumentou que: A partir desta idéia básica (relação jurídica internacional] segue diretamente toda uma série de normas legais, por que são definidos os direitos e obrigações recíprocos dos Estados e não requerem qualquer tipo de reconhecimento especial tratado, a fim de ter força obrigatória Eles compreendem. uma base firme para todas as regras jurídicas não escritas do direito internacional, e são o seu mais antigo, o conteúdo mais sagrado mais importante e ". 5 Liszt defendeu a criação de um tribunal de arbitragem obrigatória, como ele a via como o primeiro passo para a integração efectiva das países em um grande organizado federação internacional. para garantir uma paz sustentável, Liszt apelou a uma maior integração do bloco. Com base em estreita cooperação económica, cultural e geográfica, Liszt afirmou que ele viu uma "lei dos grupos de Estados" que estão sendo criados. Aftaer 1914, ele reagiu a perguntas sobre o projeto de um futuro Liga das Nações. (Liszt: "Völkerareopag") ele defende a Liga das Nações, com um poder judicial coercitivo sobre os seus membros. A obra de Liszt nesta área documentada a tensão entre o direito internacional clássica e moderna como nenhum outro. Obras: * O Direito Penal alemão Reich, Berlim, 1881 * O Propósito do Pensamento em Direito Penal, Berlin 1882-1883 * Direito Penal nos Estados Unidos da Europa, Berlim 1884 * O direito internacional. Sistematicamente apresentadas (Das Vlilkerrecht systematisch dargestellt), 1ª ed. Berlim, 1888; 11a ed. Berlim de 1918 * A Essência da Associação Internacional dos Estados e do Prêmio Tribunal Internacional, in: Festschrift para Faculdade de Direito de Berlim, Otto von Gierke doutorado 21º aniversário de agosto de 1910 Vol. 3, Wroclaw 1910 (ND Frankfurt 1969), p. 21 ff * Uma associação de Estados da Europa Central como o próximo alvo da política externa alemã, Leipzig, 1914 Nibelungen, in: Österreichische Rundschau 42 (1915), p. 87 ff * A Reconstrução do Direito Internacional, Review Pennsylvania Lei 64 (1916), p. 765 ff * Associação de Estados para a Comunidade Internacional. A contribuição para a reorientação da política Unidos e Direito Internacional, Munique e Berlim de 1917 * Violência ou de Paz League. Uma exortação na última hora, em: Não. NZZ 1428 v 27 de outubro de 1918, p. 1 * Textbook of Direito Penal alemão, 22ª edição, Berlim, 1919 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franz_von_Liszt Área de atuação/Especialidade Direito Penal Região/Âmbito de atuação Datas Local de origem Origem social Formação acadêmica/Influência teórica História Dicionários e Enciclopédias Dicionários Enciclopédias Barsa eletrônica Wikipédia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franz_von_Liszt http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franz_von_Liszt http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franz_von_Liszt Ideologia/Partido/Religião Posição no espectro ideológico Vinculação institucional e/ou internacional Grupos/organizações vinculadas ou identificadas Autodefinição Algumas bandeiras oficiais ou normalmente defendidas Alas/tendências/escolas/correntes Personalidades relacionadas Antecessores/Influências Aliados tradicionais/históricos Sucessores/dissidências Contribuições/Realizações/Relevância Cargos públicos/outras atividades ou Organização Interna/Bancadas/Número de filiados Cargos eletivos Outras atividades Números/Estatísticas Patrimônio/Renda Oponentes tradicionais/históricos Críticas registradas Obras Citações Internet Sites oficiais ou relacionados Acervo histórico Wikipédia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franz_von_Liszt http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franz_von_Liszt http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franz_von_Liszt Outros sites Mídia/Notícias Outras informações (atividades informais e outros) Reflexões/Questões em aberto Referências Notas Assuntos relacionados Voltar voltar para Doutrinadores de Direito